Sorry, Gilbert
by Awesome Sauce in a Bucket
Summary: Austria didn't mind peace at all. In fact, it accompanied his piano music quite well. Prussia, however, did not. PrussiaxAustria.


_Kay, this is my first fic, so don't get yer hopes up. ^-^ Anyway, I'll save the blubbering self-loathing for the author's note at the end so this part up here doesn't get too long... Heh, heh... yeah... Reviews and advice are appreciated!_

The notes pouring from the piano were splendidly beautiful, filling the extravagant atmosphere with even more elegance and grace. The sun beat softer, complimenting the breathtaking beauty of the verse. Anyone in earshot would be drawn in, and overwhelmed with the astonishing emotion in Austria's effortless playing. It was a shame nobody was around to hear him. Well, ars gratias artis, then.

But then there was _him. He _was obviously now on the lawn. Trying to climb in through Austria's window. Judging from where the 007 theme song was being hummed (rather loudly), _he_ was also crushing the flowers in the process of trying to climb through said window. The humming ceased as Austria heard some "oofs" and unintelligable German phrases, and some scrambling, rustling noises. Then a loud thud, and a crash that no doubt belonged to something fragile and priceless and now gone._ "So not awesome..." _was uttered a room away. Austria couldn't help but smile, at least a little, at the thought of a certain loud-mouthed Prussian struggling to climb into through his window only to unceremoniously land on his face.

_"Kesesesese!" _Smile gone. Austria rolled his eyes as a familiar James Bond tune resumed, even louder, accompanied by clunking footsteps. Prussia threw open both doors in order to accentuate his grand entrance, then cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Specs! Specs!" He could obviously see Austria. "Specs, I know you're here somewhere! I could hear your pansy ass piano a mile away! Kesesese!" Austria crossed his arms, none too pleased, and simply waited for the game to play out, so he could finally ask in a polite and courteous way, for Prussia to please get the hell out of his house. After about five minutes of exaggerated hand gestures, dramatic voices, looking under furniture, and various other childish activities, Austria finally asked, "**WHAT** ..._Can I help you with?.._" trying to twist the words to something at least somewhat gentleman-like, though the end of the sentece was audibly strained from irritation, and spoken through clenched teeth.

Prussia clapped a hand over his heart, and widened his eyes comically.

"CHRIST Priss, when did you get here? Ya damn near scared the hell outta me!"

Austria blinked in response.

"Tch. You're a lot of fun. And what am I here for? Psh, piano lessons of course!" He stopped to laugh at his own joke. "Haha, what the hell do ya _think_ I'm here for! Hey, do ya got anything good in the fridge?"

Without waiting for a response (or permission) the ex-nation made his way to the kitchen (it disturbed Austria that Prussia knew the layout of his house by now) leaving Austria alone with his piano. But... alright then what w_as _he here for? To brag about Silesia? No... the last time he did that, his face, by some odd coincedence made rather harsh contact with a frying pan. Music appreciation was out of the question... he _was _Prussia after all. If he wanted attention (as this was rather likely, knowing him), he wouldn't come here, where there was no one but Austria. Prussia had plenty of food and the like to hog off of his brother, but Austria obviously knew he didn't come all the way from Germany's house to raid the fridge.

Then an old memory of a day talking with Hungary entered his mind. He had once, in casual conversation, wondered aloud why it was that Prussia was always barging into his personal home. Hungary had grinned, as if it was obvious, and blatantly stated her opinion, to which Austria had scoffed at such a ludicrous, crude idea. But here and now, he couldn't help but optimistically wonder, if maybe, Hungary could actually be right, and-

A rather loud clatter brought Austria to attention, and he stood abruptly and headed to the kitchen to clean up the obligatory Prussia-must-have-visited mess. Predictably, bits of beautiful broken glass were scattered across the ground.

"Um... yeah... you shouldn't... put those dishes so close to the edge. Cause that OBVIOUSLY wasn't my fault!" Austria ignored him completely, his blank un-amused expression the mirror opposite of Prussia's now present self-confident smirk, and just began to pick up the larger pieces of glass, while Prussia _walked out the door_ and left Austria with the shattered glass.

He scowled, gingerly grabbing shards of blue and white. _"Idiotic Prussian..." _But he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He scowled: _Why the hell was the moron always coming over anyway!_ All he ever managed to accomplish was to invade his personal life, or destroy something valuable to him... And it wasn't fair the way he would smirk at him like that whenever Austria got angry! With his idiotic messy hair... did he think that was endearing? Did he think that stupid overly-loud laugh was charming? He most definitely wasn't attractive, why did he always act like it? There was no way, that Austria actually _liked _how unpredictable the imbecile was! He was egotistical! And inconsiderate! And arrogant, and crude, and loud, and enfuriating, and uncultured, and clumsy, and idiotic and why-

_"-Am I disappointed?" _Austria pondered.

He sat on the floor, most definitely _not_ trying to figure why he was suddenly upset. ... It wasn't because he had gotten his hopes up or anything. It was only because... because he was mad that Prussia had broken his plate, a very _expensive _plate to boot, and left without an apology or any attempt to help! It wasn't as if Austria cared about the actual man just leaving like that, he definitely didn't feel anything for Prussia. Nope. It's not like he felt let down or anything. It's not as if, for a second, he almost believed that Prussia had come simply because _that's where Austria would be. _Austria quickly corrected himself. _Why would you even think about that! Why would you ever think of him in that sort of way? Just because he's actually somewhat fetching, or even interesting, and makes you smile when no one is looking and... NO. Stop this, it's pathetic! Do you really think he would ever feel anything for you? It's PRUSSIA for God's sake! Forget about what Hungary tells you, if he even cared in the slightest... then... Then why would he run out of the house to make you clean up his mess? Exactly! That's because all he ever-_

"I FOUND THE BROOM! Because I'm awesome like that. I mean hell, this thing was hidden better than the goddamn Holy Grail, but _I_ was just so..." He paused, wrinkling his nose at the scene before him. "Scheisee, Priss, move out the way, you can't even clean up a mess as awesome as me..."

Austria stood up and stepped back, confused. He... only left... to get the broom? As in to actually help? While Prussia rattled on about his "awesome cleaning skills," and how Austria was "dumb to hide the broom in a broom closet," Austria couldn't help but think: _Well now what?_ There went the fool-proof "This is why I hate Prussia" train of thought. He felt a head-ache coming on as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This silly love/hate attitude he had was certainly going to get old fast if- Austria stopped suddenly as he began to actually stop and seriously consider a matter of grave importance

...

_Love/hate?_

_..._

_Love?_

Austria's eyes grew wide, and he had a sensation like falling off of a bridge. He didn't... love... Prussia...

That's... ridiculous... Austria began to tremble and tears gathered in his eyes... He... _**didn't**_... love... him... NO. Because... That wouldn't be fair! It wasn't fair to love someone when they would _never_ love you! Honestly, the idea was simply out of the question, and... And...

A choked sob escaped the brunette's mouth. He needed to leave, NOW. Because he was NOT going to cry in front of Prussia.

"I need to leave now," he mumbled. How inconspicous. Austria turned and used every last bit of self-control he had to walk calmly and orderly out of the room, instead of sprinting or boarding a conveniently placed jet plane like he wished he could. When he heard the man behind him stand up, he panicked and tried to walk _just a little faster..._

"Hey Austria, wait, where ya goi-"

"PLEASE stay there," Austria called loudly, but not as he intended to. He needed his polished aristocat voice. Not his unattractive I-think-I'm-about-to-fall-apart-and-I-really-don't-need-you-to-see-me-cry voice.

"...Please," he added, almost too quiet to be heard, as if trying to balance out the unstable cry of a plea before.

Without waiting for a reply, Austria resumed his path to his bedroom, and locked the door once there. Which he almost immediately regretted: He really needed to get at his piano to play out some of this s_tress_, but he couldn't risk being seen. Heaven forbid he be put in a situation where he might have to make eye contact with _him. _So instead he lay down in his bed, doing nothing but scolding himself for being such an idiot - which _obviously _would be the most productive way to deal with the situation - until he finally fell asleep.

. . .

Austria's eyes opened to moonlight streaming in through his window. He didn't feel tired in the least, but he knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight regardless of what time it was. He resignedly got up and walked to the door, and opened it... right into a head of white hair.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT IN THE FLYIN-" Prussia had jumped off the floor so fast he almost fell over again and proceeded to curse at the top of his lungs - until he saw Austria.

"Oh... hey, Priss." With a tired smile, he scrunched up his face and stretched out his limbs, then looked at Austria as if he was the one who deserved an explanation.

"Why... why are you still here?" Austria asked, undoubtedly looking like a moron with his eyes that wide, and his jaw dropped. But then again, he hadn't expected to accidently open his door into a sleeping albino.

"I stayed to tell you I cleaned up all the messes I made today, cause I'm an awesome person like that!" he said with a huge proud grin.

Austria couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Prussia's grin faltered.

"And... I guess, maybe, I just-" He inspected the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Were you crying?"

Red eyes abruptly connected with his, and Austria noted the startling intensity & seriousness.

But then Prussia's words registered, and Austria burst out laughing... Prussia had stayed at his bedroom door _all this time _to ask if he had been _upset about something?_

"Well DAMMIT Priss," Prussia tried to say, over the laughter, "You don't have to laugh!" It was rather ironic that for once, he was the one struggling to be heard. "I mean, I thought that plate belonged to your dead Grandmother or was made from your puppy's ashes or some shit, and then I was freaking out cause I thought I said something dumber than usual, or... I was actually worried, so _quit laughing at me, OKAY?"_

Austria stopped, feeling a little guilty for making Prussia's suddenly sound so distressed.

"I'm... sorry. I just... didn't really expect you to..." He stopped and drew his head back incredulously, "You were worried about me?"

Prussia's face flushed.

"_HELL NO! _How un-awesome would that be? Seriously Specs, what kinda pansy do you think I am? Kesesese!," but his expression wasn't nearly as confident as his words.

"Goodnight Prussia." Austria muttered, unenthused by such a predictable answer.

But before he could close his door, a pale hand shot out and caught his shoulder.

"But you really are ok, aren't you?" the hand's owner asked quietly, a sudden a dramatic change in tone.

Austria turned around and looked at the other questioningly.

"Prussia?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

His red eyes grew wide before dropping away and the grip on Austria's shoulder weakened. "I. Just..." The hand trembled slightly, and the expression on the pale face screwed up tightly. Gee, must be a very, very interesting floo-

But then, he was pulled forward suddenly, and - Prussia was kissing him? The idea didn't seem to come together in Austria's head, and was too shocked to be aware of what was happening. It was a chaste kiss to put it kindly - more realistically a touch awkward or even slightly inexperienced - but sweet all the same.

Prussia really didn't know what he was doing here... His face was scrunched up tightly, wondering if this was a bad idea. _Damn, damn, damn. _This was a bad idea wasn't it? Shit! Why wasn't he kissing back? He summoned enough courage to open up one eye. _I'll just look and if..._ Austria stood wide-eyed and unresponsive. Prussia's heart may as well have turned in on itself and made a suicide mission to sink all the way to the bottoms of his feet. Needless to say Austria's reaction was less than favorable to him._ F-fuck... yeah, b.. bad idea..._

"Sorry," he choked out and turned to leave.

All contact suddenly void, Austria came to. His stunned expression relaxed, and a suppressed smile spread across his face. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, watching Prussia walking - nearly jogging - away as calmly - which was frantically - as he could.

"You're such a moron," Austria stated calmly, finally regaining his composure for once in the day.

Prussia said nothing but cringed and picked up the pace against his will, his desire to maintain at least a little of what was left of his pride overruled by his desperate urge to get the hell out of the house.

Austria rolled his eyes and swiftly caught up to the white haired man. Prussia froze and was about to turn around with a million blubbering apologies and half-assed excuses and defenses, but before he could, the other nation gracefully wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, "You really _are_ a moron."

The two stayed like that a while: One was draped elegantly around the other. Austria couldn't find the right words to say, but he knew that for now at least, it was enough to have just stopped the other man from leaving. Prussia was considerably less graceful, clumsily standing stiff as a board, and barely able to think let alone breathe. It didn't help that he could feel _Austria _breathing, and he shuddered at how close they were. It was rather comical how incredibly out of character he was in his present situation, strangely _quiet_ and _still _for once. Eventually, _miraculously, _Prussia gained enough sensibility to actually say something.

_"R-Roderich?"_

That word said _so much,_ something as simple as calling him by his _name_- meant everything. He was so overwhelmingly happy to hear his _name_, rather than his occupational title, that he could have cried. But now was not a time to be crying. The huge, grateful smile made up for the single tear that streaked his sincere face. Prussia turned around in Austria's arms and looked him in the eye, concern evident, as he wiped away the tear ungracefully, but trying to be gentle.

"You shouldn't do that," he muttered embarrassedly, resting his forehead on Austria's, but avoiding eye contact.

Austria smiled.

"Sorry Gilbert."

_Ouch._

_*This is the part where I ramble, feel free to skip.*_

_So there's that, then. I'm not exactly overly pleased with this, I didn't even know if I felt confident enough with it to even post... Yeesh... It just seems like it was too dramatic where it wasn't supposed to be, drug on where it should've been quick, and didn't properly express some of the things I had in my head. And I especially feel like I did the character's personalities justice... UGH. But anyway, at least it's better than when I first wrote it: FF made me wait 2 days to upload, so thank the Lord for forced-editing time! Anyway... even if I am wallowing in how un-epic this turned out for me, I actually do feel pretty optimistic. Honestly, I'm kind of excited to see if my writing is going to improve._

_Hence: "Reviews and advice are appreciated!"_

_Very much so._

_Even if you don't, thanks for reading this x)_


End file.
